A gas turbine engine assembly may include an engine core and a gearbox. During operation of the gas turbine engine assembly, the engine core may provide power to the gearbox and the gearbox may convert the work of the engine core for output. The gearbox of a gas turbine engine assembly may be lubricated by a lubrication system which may include various sumps, pumps, and distribution lines.
A gas turbine engine assembly may have various configurations to accommodate use in different applications. The various configurations of a gas turbine engine assembly may affect the operation of the sumps, pumps, and distribution lines of the lubrication system. To configure the lubrication system for a specific application of the gas turbine engine assembly selection from multiple gearboxes stored in inventory may be required.